Into the Portal
Into the Portal is a comedy/sci-fi-themed spin-off of the series SpongeBob SquarePants, ''created by JellyfishJam38. The show's premise revolves around the gang buying a portal, which chaotically takes them randomly to many different times, places, planets, galaxies, realities and universes. The episodes vary in length from around 20-30 minutes, and there are 16 in a season. Season 1 The Start of Something - Written by JellyfishJam38 A yard sale is occurring near the Krusty Krab, which SpongeBob and Patrick, naturally curious, decide to check out. Most of the items are useless trash, however Patrick sees an item that piques his curiosity - a portal. Despite the seller's warning regarding its instability and risks, Patrick buys it anyway, and invites the full gang to his rock so they can see its grand unveiling. When he falls into it in the middle of the unveiling, SpongeBob and Sandy are tasked to save him and find out where the portal has taken him. During their jump, they find out they have been transported to a completely different universe than theirs, where luxury and riches run supreme, and money literally falls from the sky. They find Patrick, and are about to leave, when they realize he wants to stay in this universe. Chaos, hilarity, and some surprisingly profound themes ensue. (BBFC PG, TV-PG-D) To the Point of No Return - Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang have returned from the first universe, and although confused and disoriented from the whole incident, they are willing to give it another go. Despite this, Sandy decides against going in at the last minute, fearing that something nightmarish could happen. It's up to SpongeBob and Patrick to go in the portal together, and it turns out Sandy's suspicions were correct - they have been transported to an alternate reality in which horrifically inaccurate and mentally deficient caricatures of themselves exist. When they meet up with their clones, it's a battle of wits (well, not really, since the clones have none) to see who comes out on top! (BBFC PG, TV-PG-LV) '''Note: '''This episode is a parody of the "flanderization" of the characters in new SpongeBob episodes. Sign-ups *JellyfishJam38 - Creator, Writer, Artist, Title Card Creator, Director *IHeartSpongeBob - Editor, Supervising Producer *SaiyanGokuDBZ - Theme Song Composer Idea Corner '''Write your ideas here. If they are good enough, they will be accepted. Try to make your episode at least four lines long, and do not use poor grammar. Crossovers are acceptable occasionally, but don't make it so that every single episode features one.' Idea By Neoninjaboy320: '''The Gang try to convince Patrick to leave the mysterious univerese the portal has taken them to, but Patrick refuses to leave, and matters get worse when the people of that Universe declare Patrick their King. Will SpongeBob and the others convince Patrick to return to their time? Or will Patrick stay their forever? This episode is meant to be Episode 2: Forever Is Never '''Rejected: I would accept it otherwise, but each universe/time/place/whatever is only used for one episode. Idea By Neoninjaboy320: '''The Gang are transported to an mutant dimension, where are the inhabitants are mutants, The Overlord of the dimension captures Squidward, and plans to mutate him, so he can become his servant. Will SpongeBob and The Gang be able to save him? Or will they be too late? TV-PG-D. Episode 2: The Mutation Situation. '''Undecided: It may be a little too serious in tone for this series, but good idea anyway! I'll think about it. Cast *JellyfishJam38 as Squidward *Ponyo Fan as Sandy *TopherGopher as SpongeBob *Teleram as Patrick *Rarity7Best as Mr. Krabs *IHeartSpongeBob as Gary the Snail Awards Karens_pick.png|This spinoff has won the Karen's Pick Award! Loveydovey6.PNG|This series is awesome! Trivia/Goofs *The series is a step back in darkness from Jelly's other series SpongeBob: Infection, but still explores some rather deep themes such as addiction and power. *Only JellyfishJam38 can write season finales. Category:Into the Portal Category:Spin-Offs Category:JellyfishJam38